The end of a love story
by Ness F. Malfoy
Summary: Não se culpem foi minha escolha, nossa escolha. Se pudéssemos ter evitado evitaríamos, mas não era possível.


Estava eu enfrente ao mar. Em uma praia deserta. Somente eu.

A brisa salgada vinha ate mim e balançava os meus cabelos ruivos. Minutos se passaram. Fechei os olhos e fiquei ouvindo as ondas que quebravam perto de onde eu estava.

Senti uma pessoa se aproximar de mim. eu não precisava olhar para saber quem era, porque eu já o esperava e o cheiro que emanava de seus poros era inconfundível .

O que faz aqui Weasley? – perguntou Malfoy

Engraçado eu ia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta, Malfoy. – disse eu abrindo os olhos e olhando o mar a minha frente.

Voltamos as formalidades agora. – ele riu e depois o silencio se instalou em nosso meio – Você sabe por que estou aqui.

Você também sabe meus motivos – olhei para ele. Perdi-me na imensidão de seus olhos azuis acinzentados. Ele desviou o olhar e eu também.

Fez o que combinamos? – perguntou ele olhando para o alto

Sim e você? – perguntei olhando para a arei em meus pés.

Sim – novamente o silencio surgiu entre nos.

Quer mesmo fazer isso? – perguntei

Pensando em desistir, Weasley? – perguntou ele terminando a frase com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Não, só estava me certificando de que mão estava faz4ndo isso em vão.

Você sabe que não é em vão – ele me olhou como se procurasse a coragem que o inspirou a fazer isso.

Vamos – disse e estendi minha mão para ele. Ele a pegou e caminhamos para o mar.

A água já batia em nossos joelhos. Para mim já estava difícil andar em direção ao fundo do mar, mas continuei. Quando a água já estava na minha cintura, eu não conseguia mais andar.

Malfoy, eu não consigo mais avançar. – ele olhou para mim e assentiu. Soltou minha mão e ambos mergulhamos ao mesmo tempo.

Nadei por algum tempo e logo subi a superfície para tomar fôlego. Ao surgir na superfície procurei por Malfoy e não o vi. Uma onda veio em minha direção e enfiei minha cabeça rapidamente na água. Senti uma mão em meu braço. Olhei para ver seu dono, mas só pude ver os fios loiros que cercavam sua cabeça. Era agora tinha que ser eu não podia desistir. A água ao nosso redor subitamente parou e pude olhar em seus olhos. Estavam cheios de amor. Eu me sentia culpada por ter o trazido para a morte. Mas estava feliz por morrer ao seu lado. Ele me abraçou e beijou o alto da minha cabeça. Era o fim de fato. Minha respiração começou a ficar difícil e meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

Não sabia quando tempo tinha, mas não ousei me soltar de Malfoy. Pertenceríamos uma ao outro eternamente. Meu corpo começou a pesar e eu sentia a morte chegar. Fechei os olhos e tudo acabou.

_**Mamãe e papai, **_

_Lamento por ter os decepcionado. Lamento por ficarem sabendo das coisas assim. Mas era a única opção. Vocês não me deram escolha, não se culpem, por favor. A escolha foi nossa. _

_**Desde o inicio vocês não aceitaram o nosso namoro, Rose e eu, pertencemos um ao outro! Nada do que fizéssemos ia os fazer mudar de ideia. Lamento por não ter resolvido as coisas de maneira diferente. **_

_Mamãe lembra de quando me contou a estória de Romeu e Julieta? Tomei minha decisão naquele dia, eu não perderia o único amor da minha vida. _

_**Não se culpem foi minha escolha, nossa escolha. Se pudéssemos ter evitado evitaríamos, mas não era possível. **_

_Enquanto estão lendo isso eu jazo morta ao lado de quem um dia amei tanto, peço para que não me procurem e se procurarem rogo para que me deixem onde estou. _

_**Não sei para onde as pessoas vão depois de mortas, mas torço para que seja um lugar bonito. Desculpa. **_

_Só peço uma ultima coisa, não deixem que aconteça a Hugo o que me aconteceu. _

_**Eu os amei e continuarei amando mesmo depois da morte. **_

_**Adeus**_

_**Rose Weasley / Scorpius Malfoy**_

_*Partes Rose_

_** __**Partes Scorpius**_

_*** __**Partes de ambos**_

* * *

Então gostaram? Bom essa fic meio que foi um desafio proposto pela Lys Weasley para mim. Espero que tenha ficado boa! Espero ansiosamente reviews, por favor comentem preciso saber a opinião de vocês!

Beijos Ness**


End file.
